


El tiempo perdido y el deseo concedido

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelganger, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, dark sakura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde había salido? Aoi la observó, horrorizada, frente a la Iglesia. Por un recado que recibió, estaba a punto de entrar. Temía lo peor, pues no tenía noticias de su esposo..."
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Matou Kariya & Tohsaka Aoi
Kudos: 1





	El tiempo perdido y el deseo concedido

**El tiempo perdido y el deseo concedido**

_Dedicado a Night_.

* * *

¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde había salido? Aoi la observó, horrorizada, frente a la Iglesia. Por un recado que recibió, estaba a punto de entrar. Temía lo peor, pues no tenía noticias de su esposo.

La mujer tenía el cabello blanco enfermizo. Las venas de su rostro, cuello y manos hinchadas, como si un líquido negro y corrupto corriera por ellas. Su cara tenía rasgos que le resultaban perturbadoramente familiares.

A Aoi solo se le ocurrió una persona que pudiese tener una apariencia similar.

—¿I-Irisviel Von-Von Einzber-bern? —murmuró, con los ojos horrorizados y fijos en ella.

Pero era más joven, si hacía bien los cálculos. ¿Absorber el Grial podía hacerte una adolescente otra vez, antes de matarte? La esposa del sicario, Kiritsugu Emiya, era un homúnculo. Solo excentricidades podían esperarse de eso.

Aún así, sabía que no era ella mucho antes de que la dama monstruosa hablara.

—Soy peor que todas las mujeres que has conocido en tu vida. Mi corazón es negro como la noche plutónica. Y mi cuerpo probó el amor antes de degenerarse. Pero ya nunca más.

"Cuando el Grial se derramó en mi, fui lo bastante coherente para pedir un deseo. Sabía que no serviría de nada. Más fui egoísta. Quise cerrar la herida de la cual nací. Pensé que la misma estaba en mi mera adopción. Antes de que fuese violada hasta el cansancio. Pero eso es una parte de mí ahora. No puede solo evitarse. Tampoco surgí como soy de una violación en sí. Eres tú, Aoi, tu debilidad. Sabes que tu matrimonio se acabó. Tu esposo ha muerto.

"En cuanto cruces esa puerta, harás una escena para el disfrute banal de unos sádicos. Morirás a manos de un enfermo mental. Kariya Matou se ha perdido completamente. Pero no tenemos por qué seguirlo en este espiral de destrucción. Toma a tu hijas, llévalas a Estados Unidos. La comunidad magi de allí te dará asilo político y te ayudarán a criar a tus niñas. Si quieres vivir y te interesa cuidarlas para que no sean juguetes del destino, haz exactamente lo que te digo. Ahora, si te apetece ser ahorcada y violada hasta la muerte por un loco junto al cadáver del hombre que nunca te amó ni protegió lo suficiente, es tu elección. _Madre_.

La joven habló tal vez solo en la imaginación e intuición de Aoi. La verdad es que sus palabras cargadas de odio y resignación se derramaron desde su boca ensangrentada entre borbotones, jadeos y siseos extraños. Como si ya no pudiera expresarse como un humano. Pero Aoi entendió cada sílaba como si se grabara con fuego en su mente llena de horror.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de la esposa Tohsaka bajaron y vio que la mujer cargaba un enorme capullo oscuro en brazos. Lo suficientemente grande como para albergar un...

—¡Sakura!

...Una niña.

La muchacha del vestido negro y rojo, llameante, dejó a la pequeña en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente. Aoi se inclinó de rodillas y le quitó la extraña cubierta que tenía sobre la piel, como para evitar quemarse. O corromperse.

— _Madre_...—murmuró la pequeña, despertando a medias y enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Aoi. Vestía un traje ajustado de cuero más apropiado para una prostituta adulta sadomasoquista. Su cuerpo lucía moretones y tenía los ojos vacíos.

Aoi supo, al tomarla, que ya nunca podría dejarla ir. No de nuevo. Y que lo que fuera que la aguardara en la Iglesia, tendría que quedarse ahí.

_Madre_ , _madre_...

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, finalmente, a la intrusa.

—He manipulado sus recuerdos para que olvide lo que le hicieron. También estirpé todo rastro de los gusanos. Tanto como pude. No quieres ni debes saber más. Vete ya.

Aoi cargó a su hija en brazos, presa de escalofríos y no se hizo repetir la orden. Se volteó solo una vez sobre su hombro. A varios metros ya, podía jurar que la figura de la extraña comenzaba a desvanecerse, carcomida por el tiempo. Como si no perteneciera a esta dimensión.

* * *

—¡Sakura, por Dios! No te duermas —Rin le arrojó uno de los pesados grimorios de Tokiomi Tohsaka al pecho, quitándole el aire y despertándola de repente.

Sakura se incorporó en el diván donde había comenzado a cabecear.

—Lo siento, hermana...—murmuró y sonrió, alzando la cabeza. Uno de los espejos de la casa ya estaba descolgado. La misma había permanecido cerrada por años, esperando el regreso de la familia que inmigró forzadamente.

Sakura echó un vistazo a su cabello. Lo tenía bastante largo, castaño como el de Rin. Debido a la magia sexual que se había empeñado en aprender por su cuenta, le habían salido mechones azules y una cana a un lado de las mejillas. Nada que no se arreglara con el tiempo y purificaciones. Los ojos puros de Sakura relampaguearon.

La Quinta Guerra del Grial había finalizado. Rin se llevaría los espejos de la vieja casa paterna, algunos libros que Aoi no había alcanzado a tomar consigo cuando empacara casi una década antes. Y un juego de té.

—¿Tú no querrás nada de lo que era de padre?

Sakura suspiró, ligeramente confundida.

—Tal vez un juego de copas.

—Vale. Pídele a Rider que te ayude a envolverlas. Nos vamos mañana. Mamá llamó hace como una hora, mientras que tú dormitabas. Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

—Papá está con ella para calmarla, por suerte —murmuró casi para si, Sakura.

Rin apretó los dientes y tomó una fotografía enmarcada de uno de los estantes. Se la arrojó sobre el grimorio, Sakura casi no llega a atajarla y por poco la golpea en el pecho también.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡No es nuestro _padre_! Kariya Matou solo es un vil oportunista. Sabía que madre se sentiría sola en América y tomó sus despojos para seguirla. Dijo que la cuidaría pero ahora ella lo hace por él.

Sakura miró al suelo, haciendo una mueca como disculpa. Se tocó el relicario de plata en el que guardaba las fotos de su familia. Rin y ella de niñas, Aoi con Kariya en la otra cara interna. No tenía recuerdos de Tokiomi, solo algunos y muy vagos de Kariya cuidándola en la casa Matou.

Uno de sus ojos lleno de calidez y el otro muerto.

—Lo siento, Rin.

—Si. Deberías sentirlo. Tal vez con un poco de apoyo, mamá hubiese aceptado que embarazarse a su edad era un error.

—Su salud...

—¡Está en riesgo! Y el idiota de nuestro padrastro no es una ayuda de verdad. Si al menos hubiésemos ganado la Guerra...

Sakura no quería discutir con su hermana pero...

—Técnicamente...

—¡Si, ya lo sé! Tú "ganaste", la ciudad y el mundo están a salvo, el Grial estaba corrupto y no concedía deseos normalmente. Fue inútil.

—Rin...él no podía volver. De todos modos.

Era una píldora dura de tragar. Pero tenían que hablar de eso.

—¡Por supuesto! No es como si fuera a pedir algo tan mediocre y tonto como que...nuestro padre...volviera. Iba a ganar el Grial para demostrar mis habilidades, como tributo al Árbol Genealógico Tohsaka y para evitar que cayera en manos indignas. Lamentablemente, la oportunidad se ha ido.

Sakura tampoco quiso insistir sobre el tema. Pero Rin leyó su mente y le replicó, sobresaltada, mostrando los dientes.

—¡Porque la heredera de la familia sigo siendo yo! Tú eres mi segunda y ayudante. En eso quedamos. Solo porque "ganaste" la Guerra con tu magia sexual, no significa que seas mejor que yo. Tienes menos disposición y hay secretos de los Tohsaka que no estoy autorizada a revelarte. Para que sepas tu lugar.

Sakura se rió. No le interesaba mucho todo aquello.

—¿Es normal que esté feliz con los resultados, hermana mayor?

Rin puso los ojos en blanco y sirvió té en dos tazas, bruscamente.

—Tú no tienes juicios coherentes. A veces te comportas como un animal, Sakura. Solo vas con torpeza e ingenuidad tras lo que quieres. Tuviste suerte esta vez. Teniendo en cuenta las maniobras que usaste, pude haberte ejecutado. Los _magi_ no nos dejamos llevar por sentimentalismos, entiéndelo.

"Archer desapareció, como todos los hombres luego de que las cosas se ponen intensas. El hijo del sicario Kiritsugu tomó tu lugar, como si estuvieras incapacitada.

—Me siento muy bien, en realidad.

Rin puso dos terrones de azúcar en cada taza, antes de ofrecerle una, haciendo una mueca y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Porque no entiendes lo insultante que es. A ti no te importaba el título. Admítelo, ni hubieras venido si no te lo ordenaba. Nuestro padrastro no es apto y te consiente como a una niña, aunque ya eres una adulta.

—Es verdad...—admitió Sakura, bebiendo un sorbo de té, acomodándose en el diván y dejando a un lado el grimorio, junto con la foto de Tokiomi Tohsaka.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que sigue haciéndome ruido?

Fue como si Sakura leyera su mente también. Rin podía ser muy transparente. Sakura puso un semblante grave pero no dejó de escucharla.

—Esa tal Irisviel. Von Einzbern. La madre de Illya. Lo que dijo nuestra madre no tiene sentido. He hablado con su marido. Kiritsugu Emiya tal vez sea un padre abandonador que no sabe lo que es pagar manutención. Está loco y ebrio todo el tiempo, al lado suyo el idiota bueno para nada que adoptó es un prodigio.

"Pero tendrías que haberlo visto cuando le pregunté sobre su mujer, el rostro se le transfiguró. Puede que no entienda nada sobre el presente o esta Guerra que ha pasado. Pero se nota quién solía ser. Él dijo que es imposible que ella te rescatara luego de ser corrompida por el Grial.

"Las fechas no coinciden, tampoco los horarios. Sé que es una fuente sobrenatural de energía y que desafía todas las leyes de la física, tiempo y el espacio, así es como puede convocar Sirvientes de otra época. Pero aunque su deseo le permitiera moverse de esa manera. ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué la herencia del clan Tohsaka?

"Irisviel era una buena persona, quizá. Pero si hubiera tenido oportunidad de salvar algo o a alguien, hubiera optado por su hija, Illya. O por la devoción hacia su marido. Ella estaba débil y no era una heroína.

"Vine aquí a buscar respuestas y no tengo más que cuando llegamos. Ha sido inútil. Siento que nos arriesgamos por nada.

"Fuera de acercarme a saber qué sucedió con padre realmente. Nunca creí que por una vez, Kariya Matou, ese demente, dijera la verdad. Es obvio que un mago experimentado lo asesinó.

Sakura siguió a medias las cavilaciones de su hermana. Había soñado algo pero era tan absurdo que sabía que Rin nunca le creería. Prefirió callar.

El timbre de la casa las distrajo a ambas. Sakura se asomó a la ventana. Shirou había venido a visitarlas, tal vez para despedirse. Eso la emocionó.

—No te entusiasmes mucho con ese hombre. Puede que tenga la oportunidad de estudiar en la Torre del Reloj pero nunca estará a la altura de la familia Tohsaka. Te permito que te dejes cortejar solo porque es ligeramente mejor su perfil que el de ese perdedor sobrino de nuestro padrastro.

"Tenemos un Sirviente y la experiencia de sobrevivir a una Guerra del Grial. No es poca cosa tampoco, tendré que conformarme. Sakura, ve a abrirle la puerta a Shirou.

No tenía que pedírselo dos veces.

El pasado poco importaba. Sakura pensó que no habría un mejor devenir.

¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Por quién?

En cierto modo lo sabía.

Pero olvidar ese mundo que no fue era parte de su deseo para empezar.


End file.
